Come All Ye Faithful
by Hobsonfan
Summary: James loses his faith in Robbie and Laura as they arrive home from New Zealand just in time for Christmas.


**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not for profit, purely for fun, story. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them from Lewis.**

 **Thank-you to WitchRavenFox for the story inspiration.**

* * *

It was a long flight home from New Zealand. As often happens, the one who did not want to go had the best time. While Laura was delighted to be on hand for the birth of her niece's baby she could not shake the unsettled feeling she had being away from work. Robbie on the other hand, was surprised to find he adapted quite well to the life of a world traveler.

Laura was restless on the plane and anxious to get back to the morgue, the one place she felt at peace with the world and completely confident in her ability to meet the needs of those around her. Robbie kept nattering on about future trips, how if he signed on to another contact, it would be even more flexible to allow for further adventures. His new found wanderlust was beginning to irritate her and she was prickly and quietly reignited an old argument.

"Robbie, when we get home, I hope you will finally get rid of that bloody canoe."

He looked around to make sure no one else on the plane was paying attention to them and kept his voice low. "I don't know why you are complaining about it seeing as how you have your patio back now that I put it in storage at the marina." His good mood was fast disappearing. "If you would get rid of that old bike of yours, I could put the canoe in the shed behind the house and save the monthly fee." The shed was not big enough for both.

"The bike is practical. I get some exercise and save on petrol when I use it."

Robbie lived in fear every time she rode it. "You refuse to wear a helmet even though you of all people should know how important it is."

While it was true that Laura had tended to numerous cyclists who died helmetless in accidents, she wasn't going to allow Robbie to dictate to her. "What about your refusal to wear a life jacket in that teetering tub of yours?"

"It floats. You should at least be happy that I abide by your demand that Jack wear one when he's with me. He's my grandson after all."

Robbie immediately realized he had gone too far. He put his hand on her arm. "Sorry." Laura said nothing and pushed his hand away. "I know you only want to keep the boy safe."

Laura had several responses that she wrestled with before the one that came from her heart trumped the others and her voice wavered. "I want you to be safe too Robbie."

He knew Laura was hurt and wished she had instead retorted with one of her usual comebacks. "Can we at least call a truce until after Christmas?" He put his arm around her shoulders and by way of an answer she allowed it to rest there for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

Arriving home just a few days before Christmas may not have been the best plan. It left little time to prepare for the holiday. As Lyn and her family were spending a week with Tim's family in Wales, Robbie and Laura at least had until the New Year's weekend before they had anything scheduled. They agreed on a quiet Christmas at home without any fuss, no decorating, no gifts.

Laura was anxious to get back to work after taking only one day to unpack, get the house in order, and fight off jet lag. When she got to the morgue she found that it really was still there. Laura had conflicted feelings upon finding out that while she was missed, things seemed to run fairly smoothly without her. Even Dr. Hobson was not indispensable.

* * *

DI Hathaway stopped in to discuss some forensic results with the locum pathologist and was surprised to find Laura there. "Welcome back."

"Thanks James."

"I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I needed to come in."

He noticed her tone. "Trouble in Paradise?"

Before she realized it Laura uncharacteristically launched into a monologue outlining Robbie's annoying habits including having fun on her trip of a lifetime, insisting on keeping the canoe in storage, and complaining every time she went somewhere on her bike.

James was silent throughout her tirade until she finished. Laura hadn't expected him to agree with her on every point but she was totally unprepared for his response.

"Do you love Robbie?"

The searing look she gave him was worse than the one he received when he used up the last of his three allotted DI strikes.

"I'll take that as a yes." James walked out without another word.

* * *

Robbie decided to stop in to the station, not for work purposes, just to say hello to the people he missed while away. After speaking with several officers he entered the office he sometimes shared with DI Hathaway and DS Maddox.

"Welcome back sir, we missed you."

Robbie exchanged pleasantries with Lizzie and she told him that James was out meeting with the interim pathologist.

"Doesn't matter, I'll catch up with him later. I'm free all day."

"Did you get your shopping done in New Zealand then sir?"

"Sorry?" Robbie raised his eyebrows, something Lizzie had often seen him do when he was puzzled.

"Your Christmas shopping for Dr. Hobson. It's only two days away."

"Oh that. Laura and I decided not to get anything for each other this year, what with just returning from our trip."

Lizzie inhaled sharply. From listening to station gossip, she knew that his relationship with his late wife and now Dr. Hobson were off limits, or at least when DI Hathaway tried to interfere. "Sir, when a woman says she doesn't want anything, she wants something."

"You mean she does want me to get her something?" Lizzie nodded. "Well, she does need a new suitcase. I sat on hers to help close it before we came home and I put a dent in it."

"That's a rather functional gift sir."

"What's wrong with it? Laura is always very practical."

"I would go with meaningful, sir."

"Meaningful?"

"Yes, something that sends a clear message." Lizzie hope she hadn't overstepped.

Robbie dismissively thanked Lizzie for her advice and started to walk out of the office. He stopped and turned around to face her again now with a smile on his face. "You remind me of Jean Innocent."

"Is that a good thing sir?"

"A very good thing. Happy Christmas Lizzie."

* * *

DS Maddox returned from interviewing a witness in a recent murder case and entered the office she shared with DI Hathaway and sometimes DI Lewis. Hathaway was staring out the window. Noiselessly she drew up behind him to see what had him looking so melancholy. DI Lewis was Dr. Hobson were out in the car park talking. It looked more like arguing.

James did not notice Lizzie when he sputtered. "They way they perform doesn't make it easy to love them."

"Sir?"

He turned to see his sergeant studying him carefully. "Before they were officially a couple they had better chemistry, flirted with each at crime scenes and seemed genuinely happy with each other, well with a few exceptions under dark and difficult circumstances. " He waved his hand in their direction. "They always found their way back to each other. Now, I don't know..."

Lizzie had long suspected that while her boss had a unique relationship with each of them , he loved the idea of them as a couple. When they weren't acting as the ideal pair it hurt him. When they were happy, he brooded less and even made jokes. She wouldn't say he was actually happy. That journey had not even begun.

"Have a little faith, sir."

He gazed through her as if she weren't there and said, "Faith is sometimes in short supply." Then he shook his head and asked about the witness interview.

* * *

The next day at work Laura performed a difficult post mortem. Several colleagues expressed the same sentiment, that it was a good thing Dr. Hobson had returned to work. Here she was back in her element and it did not give her the same sense of accomplishment that it had before the trip to New Zealand.

She took a quick break in her office to have a sandwich and some coffee. On her desk was a large sealed envelope with her name on it, marked PRIVATE. She opened it to find newspaper clippings from 2002 and a note with familiar handwriting.

"He fears for your safety every time you ride that bike. Mrs. Lewis wouldn't want him to be put him through that again."

* * *

DI Hathaway received a summons to meet with Dr. Hobson in her office at 3 PM. He knocked with more confidence that he felt. He had crossed this line once with Robbie, now he had crossed it with her. Would their friendship survive?

After being told to come in, he entered and closed the door. Laura was standing facing him. James straightened up to his full height and ground his feet, fully expecting her to hit him. Instead she reached up and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"Thanks, for giving me a kick up the bum."

"You deserved it."

"I know."

"You also deserve to be happy but it's not working out that way, is it?

"No."

"Don't go down without a fight."

"I won't."

* * *

On Christmas Eve Laura told Robbie she was going to church with some friends and politely asked if wanted to join them, knowing the answer of course would be no. Robbie surprised her by saying he would like to go if that was okay.

The church was crowded and they sat with a group of people from Laura's bridge club. Laura sang carols along with the rest of the congregation while much to her surprise Robbie hummed along to a few of them.

Later that night after eating some fruit and nuts from a basket they received from Laura's brother they went to bed without a word. After the lights were out they each considered just turning over and pretending to sleep when they turned towards the other instead. Silently they made love and fell asleep entwined together much like they did in the early days of their intimacy.

* * *

The next morning Laura was preparing a fry up while Robbie was on the phone with his daughter. He came over and took the spatula out of her hand and gave her his phone. "Your grandson wants to wish you a Happy Christmas." Laura wiped her hands and took the phone.

Laura promised Jack she would help him with his end of term school science project when they visited the next weekend and listened as the boy told her about his gifts from Santa.

After breakfast they worked together to do the washing up. Then Robbie went and got a package out of his car while Laura got one from her office.

"I know we said no gifts" they said simultaneously. Robbie was very happy that he listened to Lizzie.

Robbie's gift to Laura was a bicycle helmet. "I hope you don't think that is too practical."

"No Robbie, it's very meaningful, only you shouldn't have..."

Laura's gift to Robbie was a life vest for him to wear in the canoe.

"Jack said I was a fool not to wear one."

"Our grandson is very bright."

"Yeah, he gets that from you." He took her hand. "C'mon, let's take a walk. There is something I want to show you."

"Is it a long walk?"

It turned out to be quite a long walk. They clasped hands the entire way. Laura figured out where they were headed as she also had planned a trip to that same destination. Finally they came to a stop and stood outside one of Oxford's largest charity shops. In the front window was Robbie's canoe.

"I hope it brings joy to someone. Turns out my joy lies somewhere else."

"Robbie, you shouldn't have." She pulled him along around the corner to the side window of the shop.

"That's your bicycle!"

"I found I prefer other forms of exercise."

"I've been a fool. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too Robbie." She sighed. "For six months I didn't know who I was."

"I should have figured it out. You missed work."

"If I am not Dr. Hobson, then who am I?"

"You're someone very special."

She shrugged as it was difficult for her to believe he really meant that.

"When I'm just Laura, it isn't enough."

"No, just Laura isn't enough. I know how to fix that if you don't mind my being presumptuous."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to marry you and call you Mrs. Lewis."

Laura was sure he was kidding and waited for him to laugh. When she saw his pleading eyes and realized he was serious she threw her arms around him.

"l like a man with presumption."

After attracting the attention of onlookers they took the long walk back home. As they neared the house their front door opened and James stepped outside. "If you will follow me please." He led them around the back of the house and opened the door to their shed. Inside was a bicycle built for two with helmets hanging from the handlebars. On the back of the bike was an orange safety flag imprinted with LEWIS.

Laura was both happy and surprised. "It's perfect, James, thank-you."

Robbie looked at the bike and then at Laura and grinned, "Do you fancy a ride?"

After they went inside and offered James a drink Laura told Robbie, "I have another gift for you. I was offered a free Scandinavian cruise for two if I gave a couple of lectures about crime scenes to mystery minded passengers. "

"You want us to go on a cruise together where you will be working?" Robbie couldn't hide his disappointment.

She patted his chest. "No, I turned it down and booked us on a very expensive romantic Mediterranean cruise, one where I can wear a bikini instead of a winter parka, if that's okay?"

"I'm not sure I want other men looking at my beautiful bride in a bikini."

James smiled from ear to ear. "Bride?"

"Yep, as soon as possible after we ring in the new year." They hadn't discussed a date yet. Robbie was being presumptuous again.

James shook Robbie's hand. "Congratulations, you both deserve happiness ever after."

"So do you James." Laura accepted his kiss and handed him another drink.

"This will do for starters."

* * *

Later after a close to happy James went home, Robbie had one more gift for Laura that he revealed after they went upstairs to go to bed.

"Robbie that's a real tattoo!"

After taking plenty of time to admire his body art, Laura asked, "Do you plan on behaving this way after we are married?"

He stroked her cheek. "If I don't forget."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'll remind you."

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
